What Could Have Been
by Olivia Moriarty
Summary: Orphan Briar Green is obsessed with gardening, and her best friend from her foster home, Blake Whale, thinks she's crazy for liking it. But then a professor from a special school shows up at the foster home, and tells them about a world they were destined to be with. Follow Briar and Blake as they make friends, create enemies, and suffer through the grief of a close friend . . .
1. Full Summary

Orphan Briar Green is obsessed with gardening, and her best friend from her foster home, Blake Whale, thinks she's crazy for liking it. But then a professor from a special school shows up at the foster home, and tells them about a world they were destined to be with. Follow Briar and Blake as they make friends, create enemies, and suffer through the grief of a close friend because of the TriWizard Tournament.


	2. Prologue

Georgiana Green smiled down at the child in her arms, exhausted from giving birth. Her husband, Henry, stood beside her, hand resting on their daughter's head.

The doctor who had just delivered her took the mask off her face. "Have you thought of a name?"

Georgiana looked up at her husband. "Briar Rosemary Green."

"I love it," he said, giving his wife a peck on the lips.

The doctor smiled at the new parents. "Briar is a lovely name."

"Thank you."

A small whimper came out of Briar's throat, and she opened her eyes slightly to reveal soft blue eyes, before closing them again quickly. Georgiana cooed at her baby, before tears started running down her cheeks.

She looked up at her husband. "She's perfect."

* * *

"Breath, Georgiana," Henry said softly, his pregnant wife screaming in the passenger seat of the car.

"It hurts!"

"I know, baby," he said, grasping her hand in his as he went onto the freeway. "Just hold on, we're almost there."

In the lane next to them, the driver lost control of their car, resulting in them crashing into the barrier that separated the way the cars went. The front lifted into the air, rolling the car sideways. In a state of panic, Henry slammed his foot down on what he thought was the brake, onto to be launched forward and hitting the car in front of them. His head hit the steering wheel, and the airbags deployed. Henry felt blood flow down the side of his face as he suffocated against the airbag, and his vision went black.

He didn't wake up.

* * *

"Where's my mummy and daddy?"

Six-year-old Briar Green looked up at the social worker in front of her, her dazzling purple eyes wide with curiosity.

The woman leant down so they were the same height. "They had to go somewhere, and I'm afraid they aren't coming back."

"Why?"

She smiled slightly, a smile full of sadness and remorse. "Because they can't return from where they are. So you'll be living with someone else."

Briar nodded, her black hair bouncing slightly. "Where am I living?"

"I'll show you."

* * *

Five years later, in a two-storey foster home, Briar pushed a boy with blond hair out of her garden; a section of the garden the house owner had given to her when he found out she loved gardening.

The blond boy stuck his tongue out at her, and she rolled her eyes, turning back to her tulips she was planting.

The boy sat next to her, a grin on his face. He slipped on the spare gloves Briar had gotten him, and he leaned into the garden to see what she was planting.

"What did Antor get you today?"

Antor was the owner of the foster home nine kids lived in, the two included. He often bought the kids things to help with their hobbies, like he had gotten Daisy White drawing pencils and notepads she could use to draw with and in.

"Tulips."

"Briar, Blake, there's someone waiting for you in the living room," Antor yelled, poking his head out of the glass door.

The two friends looked at each other, before Blake said, "Coming!" and the two took their gloves off and ran inside.

Sitting on the couch was a woman with grey hair, dressed in yellow robes and a pointed hat. Her brown eyes were warm and inviting, making Briar feel safe in her presence.

"Hello," the woman said as Amos Bleary rolled pass in his signature wheelies he wore everywhere.

"Hey," Blake said, raising an eyebrow.

"I am Professor Sprout, at a special school your parents put you down for," she said.

Blake snorted. " _Please_. My parents gave me up."

A sparkle appeared in Professor Sprout's eyes. "Your parents didn't know they signed you up for it."

Briar frowned. "I don't understand."

The strange woman in front of the two smiled as Lula Hopkin came skipping passed, dressed in a tutu for her ballet recital later that day.

"The school I represent is a special school, for special people. It's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Briar blinked with Blake chuckled slightly. "Why calls a school Hogwarts?"

"Witchcraft and wizardry?" Briar asked, earning a confused look from Blake. Daisy White tore out a piece of paper from her notebook from her spot at the dining table.

Professor Sprout nodded. "Yes."

* * *

Briar stared up at the scarlet engine, Blake scanning the crowd, looking at the people in strange clothing.

"Why do they wear _robes?_ " He asked, his eyes never stopping.

Briar rolled her eyes. "Come on; we don't want to miss the train."

"It's right there."

"You know what I meant."

"No, I don't. So, why don't you enlighten me?"

Briar rolled her eyes again. "Do you want to be in a compartment with strangers?"

"Hmm, let me think... No. Ow! What was that for?"

Briar had a smug smile on her face as Blake rubbed the back of his blond head, his green eyes glaring daggers at his best friend.

"You wouldn't stop with your sarcasm."

After loading their luggage onto the train, they found a compartment with a sleeping boy with brown hair and onyx eyes. His mouth was wide open, drool dribbling down his chin as he snored loudly. The two best friends had to stifle their laughter at the sleeping boy as they sat down.

The door slid open again, and a girl with bright green hair and eyes opened the door, already in her Hogwarts robes. She smiled kindly at the two, then scowled at the drooling mess that was the unknown boy. She turned her attention back to the two people that were awake in the compartment.

"Mind if I share with you?" Her voice had a Scottish accent to it. "Everywhere else people are annoying."

"Sure," Briar said, rubbing her neck.

The green-haired girl extended her arm to Briar. "The name's Sierra Finnigan. Half-blood."

Briar grinned slightly, shaking the hand in front of her. "Briar Green. Muggleborn."

Blake mock-saluted Sierra. "Blake Whale. Muggleborn."

Sierra's eyes flicked to the sleeping boy. "Who's tha'?"

"No idea," Blake said, shaking his head. "He was here when we came in."

Sierra gasped. "Your eyes are purple!"

Briar nodded half-heartedly, but her eyes widened as Sierra's eyes turned purple, and her hair shimmered black in front of her very eyes. Blake's mouth was hanging open, and there was an audible _click_ when Briar closed his mouth.

"How did you do that?" Blake asked.

Sierra slapped her forehead. "Right! You're Muggleborns. You don't know about the wizarding world."

"Literally found out two months ago," Blake said, earning a slap from Briar."

"Well," she said, her features turning green again, "I'm a metamorphagus. We change our features and stuff."

"So, a shape-shifter?" Blake asked. Briar slapped him on the back of the head.

"Yes," Sierra dead panned. "A shape-shifter."

The boy jerked awake, sitting up straight and snorting. "Wha?" He looked around. "Who are you people?"

Briar waved. "I'm Briar. These are Blake and Sierra. Who're you?"

"Cassius Warrington," he said.

Blake snickered. "Okay, I'm calling you Cassy."


End file.
